<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mutant Squad Power Rangers by CheeseKreame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302309">The Mutant Squad Power Rangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseKreame/pseuds/CheeseKreame'>CheeseKreame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseKreame/pseuds/CheeseKreame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so I has this like insane dream I was a power ranger and I removed the self insert and made em an actual team, this is part 1, so more of an introduction rather than something big. I hope u enjoy:))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mutant Squad Power Rangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We open on a Scientist, working hard in his lab. The chemicals around him swirling creating this odd aroma, but he simply thinks it's the smell of Science, the smell of the future. He looks at his Cat, as she purrs along his leg, ducks and pets her before taking her out of the lab and washing his hands, Science must remain pure, the DNA of a mammal could throw off the entire deoxyribonucleic string, throw away months of work, or had it been years? There was no time to ponder on such nonsense he was so close to finally completing his work that time seemed like just a distraction, something insignificant to what he was so close to achieving. He looked at his vials and computers,they all shined a serene green glow, it made him feel both excited and exhausted, since he had finally completed his lifelong goal, he had taken the DNA and Atomic Composition of a handful of things and had split them apart, in such a way where something like a nuclear explosion could never happen, his goal was to use these samples and install them within humans in order to make them, according to himself, something beyond human, something more powerful, more durable, with more survivability, something with....less human. The science world called him a mad man, a modern day Frankenstein as they put it, but he saw himself as humanity's saviour, problems of days long gone like economic instability, world hunger, poverty, the rising temperature... all had been solved in the last 50 years. It was 2073 and he remembered when he was just a child, playing with friends outside, seeing his dad and mom go to work everyday, eating food with them when they'd leave... that was all a simulation of course but he felt happy, he had found a goal through the simulations of Alphabet Soup, and in return he helped them create all those creations they begged him to make, he was the smartest child they had since a certain Doctor... what was her name? Maybe it started with M or... no it started with K, that he was sure of; but oh forget it, those days were long gone and now he had achieved his lifelong dream, people would see that Aaron Von Bismarck was not a crazy person, he was a true genius! Even if the world didn't see it, at least Ms. Cuddles did. Speaking off, where is Ms. Cuddles? I mean he did just take her out of the lab but he should go check up on her, make sure nothing is wrong. He left the lab with a smile, he would finally show everyone that he's worth a damn,and that made him happier than anything. Upon leaving the lab and the doors closing, one of the 8 vials starts steaming a purple fog.....</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>